The DVD Stream Recording standard “DVD Specifications for Rewritable/Re-recordable Discs, Part 5, Stream Recording, May 2000”, defines Stream Object Units (SOBU) of 64 kB length each as a container for Application Packets (AP_PKT) that normally have a variable number of bits or bytes and that carry payload data. Each AP_PKT carries its own time information in a 4-byte-Application Time Stamp (ATS) that is based on a 27.000 MHz clock, this timestamp enabling proper real-time playback.
For navigation purposes a Mapping List (MAPL) is generated in the information file for each Stream Object (SOB). Such mapping list is described in more detail in WO-A-00/14743 of the applicant and in clause 4.2.3.3.2 of above standard. Each first complete AP_PKr of a SOBU generates a mapping list entry for the Incremental Application Packet Arrival Time (IAPAT), as defined and calculated in above clause 4.2.3.3.2. The IAPAT values represent time durations. The time distance of subsequent SOBUs is to be less than 23.3 seconds because of the limited 12 bit-resolution of the IAPAT values. To fulfil this requirement, stuffing packets are to be inserted in corresponding SOBUs of a SOB in case of low bit-rate signals, i.e. for bit rates less than 22.181 kbit/s, see Annex J of above standard.